loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Tanima
Yuri Tanima (originally Angel Lilly) is one of the main characters of the anime and manga series Wedding Peach. She was orignally an Angel, but was reborn on Earth during the war against the Angels and Devils. She is best friends with Momoko Hanasaki and Hinagiku Tamano and is also the main love interest of Limone. Background Originally, Yuri was an Angel known as Lilly from the Angel World. She took part in the war against the Devils and was well known for working alongside Angels, Celeste, Daisy and Sylvia as when working together they all created a powerful Love Wave, capable of destroying most of the Devils. During the war, Lilly met and fall in love with Limone, another well known and powerful angel when he saved her life from a Devil's venom. However, their romance was brief due to war against Devils and were unaware of the other's true identities. Later, Lilly and Daisy would lose their lives while fighting against one of the most powerful Devils. Once Lilly died, she was reincarnated as a young girl from the human world now known as Yuri Tainma. In her new life, she is the daughter of a fashion designer and became best friends with Momoko, the daughter of Celeste and Hinagiku, the reincarnation of Angel Daisy. However, since being reincarnated, Yuri's Angel powers led dorment inside her until eventually they were reawakened shortly after Momoko learned the knowledge of her own powers. ''Wedding Peach'' Season One Season Two Relationships Limone Limone is one of the main characters of the series and is Yuri's main love interest. However, despite only knowing each other for a short period of time, Limone and Lilly fell deeply in love, but they were soon separated due to the war between Angels and Devils while unaware of the other's true identities. Sadly, their relationship was brief as Lilly and Angel Daisy were lost from the Angel World while fighting against Uragano, an extremely powerful Devil. Limone was heartbroken, but held hope to find Lilly and kept searching, hoping one day to find her. Eventually, Limone and Lilly would unknowingly be reunited years later as Lilly was reincarnated as a young girl now known as Yuri Tainma. Originally, Yuri did not recall her memories of her past life and due to be unaware of both her face and name, Limone didn't recognise her. While they did not recognise each other, Yuri would find herself falling in love with Limone's human form, Kazuya Yanagiba. Limone had taken on a human form to secretly watch over the Love Angel while suppressing all memories of his true self as Limone so he couldn't be detected by Devils. However, Yuri and her friends had started a rivalry with each other as they all shared the same feelings towards him. However, Yanagiba remained blissfully unaware of the girls true feelings for him. Eventually, the love between Yuri and Limone would eventually be resurfaced. In the second season, Limone saved Yuri from nearly being consumed by Devil's venom, by sucking the poison from her body. Yuri urged Limone to stop otherwise he would be consumed, causing Limone to realize the moment they shared was exactly like the first encounter he shared with Lilly. Due to this, Limone realised that Yuri was the lost Angel he fell in love with and Yuri regained her memories of her past life. They soon began to start a relationship, but Yuri was still conflicted as she still held romantic feelings for Kazuya Yanagiba while still unaware Yanagiba and Limone were the same person. Gallery Posters Wedding Peach Poster.jpg Yuri & Limone Poster (1).jpg Yuri & Limone Poster (2).jpg Season 1 Yuri & Yanagiba E19 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba E19 (2).png Yuri & Yanagiba E24.png Wedding Peach Couples E21.png Yuri & Yanagiba E21.png Season 2 Yuri & Yanagiba Opening 2.png Yuri & Limone E33 (1).png Yuri & Limone E33 (2).png Yuri & Limone E33 (3).png Yuri & Limone E33 (4).png Yuri & Limone E33 (5).png Yuri & Limone E33 (6).png Yuri & Limone E33 (7).png Yuri & Limone E33 (8).png Lilly & Limone E33 (1).png Lilly & Limone E33 (2).png Lilly & Limone E33 (3).png Lilly & Limone E33 (4).png Lilly & Limone E33 (5).jpg Lilly & Limone E33 (6).png Lilly & Limone E33 (7).png Yuri & Limone E33 (9).png Yuri & Limone E33 (10).png Yuri & Limone E33 (11).png Yuri & Limone E33 (12).png Yuri & Yanagiba E33 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba E33 (2).png Yuri & Yanagiba E33 (3).png Yuri & Limone E33 (13).png Yuri & Limone E36 (1).png Yuri & Limone E36 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke and Yuri & Limone E36.png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (2).png Yuri & Limone E40 (1).png Yuri & Limone E40 (2).png Yuri & Limone E40 (3).png Yuri & Limone E40 (4).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (3).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (4).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (5).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (6).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (7).png Yuri & Yanagiba E40 (8).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke and Yuri & Yanagiba E42.png Yuri & Yanagiba E 42.png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (2).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (3).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (4).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (5).png Yuri & Yanagiba E42.png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (6).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (7).png Yuri & Yanagibe E42 (8).png Yuri & Yanagiba First Kiss E42.png Yuri & Yanagiba E42 (9).png Yuri & Limone E42 (1).png Yuri & Limone E42 (2).png Hinagiku & Takurou and Yuri & Yanagiba E51.png Yuri & Yanagiba E51 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba E51 (2).png Yuri & Yanagiba E51 (3).jpg Yuri & Yanagiba E51 (4).jpg Yuri & Yanagiba E51 (5).png Limone Remembers E33.png Yuri Remembers E33.png Wedding Peach DX Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 1.png Yuri & Limone OVA 1 (1).png Yuri & Limone OVA 1 (2).png Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 3 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba and Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3.png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3.png Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 3 (2).png Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 3 (3).png Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 3 (4).png Yuri & Yanagiba OVA 3 (5).png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3 (2).png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3 (1).png Trivia *She and her best friends Momoko and Hinagiku were all orignally involved in a rivalry in the beginning of the series as they developed a crush on Kazuya Yanagiba. *Yuri's mother is a fashion designer. *In the manga ending, Yuri and Kazuya get married. External Links *Yuri Tanima - Wedding Peach Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Married